


Palpatine Throne Room Rewrite

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Rey of hope, Ben Solo lives after force healing Rey, Ben just wants love, Ben lives, Ben loves Rey, F/M, Game of Thrones quote, Happy Ending, I hope you like it, Love Redeems, and to be loved in return, the universe is at peace, with some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A rewrite of the Palpatine throne room scene
Relationships: Ben Solo & Rey, Ben Solo/Rey, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Reylo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The Throne Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloIsCanon2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloIsCanon2019/gifts).



Ben Solo climbed out of the Chasm Palpatine threw him in. Whatever Rey did worked, as Palpatine was dead. He could feel it. He wanted to run to Rey and admit his feelings to her, but something was different. Rey felt cold. He ran to the throne and his greatest fear came true. Rey was dead.  
“Rey?” He croaked as he ran to her body.  
“Rey please wake up.” He sobbed. He cradled her body in his arms. He didn’t know what to do, she was his entire world, his last light in the dark and now she was gone. He remembered an old saying from another man who lost the love of his life. “When the sun has set, no candle can replace it.” His sun had set and nothing could replace her.  
Suddenly he realized something. He could save her. He placed a hand on her face and began to transfer his life force to her. Suddenly Rey jolted upright and coughed. Ben embraced her.  
“You did it, you defeated Palpatine!” He cried. Rey looked dazed.  
“I did?” She answered.  
“Yes!”  
“Does that means we can go home? And rebuild the Jedi?”  
“What do you mean? The Jedi are dead. With the resistance and Final Order remnants we can build a new empire and rule the Galaxy peacefully.”  
“The resistance fought for freedom. What will you do if they do not follow you?”  
“I will make them see the galaxy we will make. It will be good and there will be no fear.”  
“How do you know what a galaxy like that would look like?”  
“I know what is good and what is bad. You taught me.” Ben put his hand on her cheek. She was crying.  
“What about Luke, Leia and Han, didn’t they teach you?”  
“Yes, but I did not want to follow the light until I met you. Now we can rule the Galaxy together, Light and Dark side by side, and balanced.” “What about the countless people living in the galaxy? Shouldn’t they get a choice?” “They don’t get to choose.” “Why not?” “Because they don’t know the galaxy like we do. They can live in our new galaxy or perish in the old one.” After he said this Kylo Noticed Rey was still crying.  
“What’s wrong my love?” “Nothing, I just need a moment to think.” “Take as long as you need.” Suddenly there was a hum and Ben felt a pain in his chest. “Why?” He choked. “I thought you changed, that you had chosen the light, but I was wrong. Fear is not the way to lasting peace. What you’re proposing is the death of freedom, and it is my duty to preserve that by any means Necessary.” She replied. Ben understood. Or at least he thought he did. “Duty is the death of love.” He coughed out. “Duty is easy when you never loved someone in the first place. Goodbye Kylo.” Said Rey. Ben solo spent his last moments watching Rey walk away from him and realized the Love she felt wasn't towards him, but towards her friends in the Resistance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did put a Game of Thrones quote in this fic, no I will not apologize.


	2. Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of an era

Rey stood over the long abandoned Lars homestead. It was amazing it was still standing after three or four generations with no upkeep, but here it stands. Rey took a deep breath and looked at the lightsabers. Their purposes had been fulfilled and the Skywalker line was long gone, even before Kylo had died. Still, this should have been done a long time ago. She went to the entrance but stopped.   
“This is where it started. This is where it ends.” She thought. She buried the lightsabers. The legacy of the Skywalkers will now only live in memory. She remembered the tired old Jedi who refused to train her, the optimist who did and the angry man who had tortured her. The past was in the past, yet she could never forgive what Kylo did to her. Whatever she did, he mocked her and harassed her. She grew angry Then calmed down. She refused to be like him.  
“Who are you?” Asked a stranger. Rey turned to see an old woman staring at her.  
“Rey”  
“Rey who?”  
“Just Rey.”


	3. Afterward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey after destroying the past

Rey woke up in the middle of the night, next to Rose.  
“I am safe I am loved.” She thought as she calmed herself down. She had been sleeping well in the years after Kylo Ren’s death, but the occasional nightmare still came up. Tonight was one of those nights. Kylo offered his hand to her. She refused it and turned away. He began lashing out. Suddenly she was in a room full of bodies. They were her friends, family, even people she had just met on one or two occasions. “This is what happens.” He hissed “When you turn me down.” She woke up after that. She was still shaking when she got up, went outside and looked at the Stars. This always helped her calm down. The moment she stepped foot outside she thought of what Kylo did to her and the Galaxy. Even if he didn’t destroy Luke’s temple and was targeted by Palpatine, he still attacked his classmates and when realized he was being manipulated did nothing to attempt to redeem himself. He didn’t even incapacitate or kill Palpatine, that was Vader and her. 


	4. Afterward Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey reminisces

“Ironic, he wanted to be like his grandfather, but he couldn’t even do that right.” She thought. She and Kylo were never meant to be, she know that now. She was devastated at killing him at first, but once she talked to Leia Finn and Rose she realized she had done the right thing. She, Poe, Finn, Jannah, and the other ex stormtroopers had started a session about how they were treated. Eventually they started these sessions around the galaxy. Things got better for everyone. People were talking about what they wanted to do in the future. There was hope again for the first time in years. The New Republic rebuilt itself. As she looked at the stars she calmed down enough to go back to bed. The universe, at least for the moment, was at peace.


	5. The tragedy Of Kylo Ren the weak

Did you ever hear the Tragedy of Kylo Ren the weak? I thought not. It's not a story the Reylos would tell you. It's a legend. Kylo Ren was a Dark Lord so indicisive and so weak willed he could use the Force to bully allies and foes... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about to think he would join the light. The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. He became so idiotic... the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. One day the woman he fell in lust with killed him. Ironic, he could save others from death, but not himself. What an idiot.


End file.
